When It Rains
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Rufus Shinra, the man who has everything yet has nothing but a Turk changes his life. Three Parts *Shonen-ai* RenoxRufus, Tseng+Rufus (in part 1 only) *second part up* Now on hold.
1. Bloody Wrists and Rainydays

When It Rains  
Rated: R  
Warning: Contains male x male themes. Also contains, some harsh language, violence and alcohol abuse. (most apply to parts 2&3 only)  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters.   
  
Part One:   
Bloody Wrists and Rainydays.   
  
Another boring day at the dwelling of Rufus Shinra had passed by slower then it should've been aloud to. The president lounged in his chair looking considerately out the window with his head delicately placed upon his perfectly arranged hands. He had absolutely nothing to do besides sit around and think all day. One would think that Rufus Shinra of all people would at least be able to entertain himself in his own apartment. He was rather wealthy. "It's so lonely in this apartment sometimes," he mused aloud to himself, "I rarely see a face that isn't a maid. Maybe what I really need is someone to keep me company." He flicked his blonde hair backwards with a delicate hand and shifted his body in the chair. "The only thing is I don't know of anyone that could keep me company."  
  
He vacated his chair and looked out of one of the many giant windows that filled his apartment. The slums where directly below him though it was too far to actually be able to make out any of the faces. He had never been down there. In fact the only places outside of his apartment that he could ever remember going was Costa del Sol and Shinra Inc. Any other places he had only flown over in a helicopter. "Being the president is a good job, but is it worth it to never get to experience the outside world? I fear now if I even stepped outside, I would die."   
  
For what seemed like forever his gaze rested upon the slums of Midgar, the activity within it's limits were as those of another world. It entranced him. Rufus found it hard to tear his eyes away. It was like something was pulling him in; something that he couldn't escape. He looked about the slums for that special thing. The place is what people called the "Wall Market". There was a gym, a dress shop, an exotic inn, a dinner, a mansion, a pharmacy, and the last place, a bar. "I wonder what it would be like to be in a bar. I wonder if I would meet anyone there. I want to go to free myself, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it," he sunk depressingly against the cool glass of the window. The sharp cold against his cheek was strangely refreshing but didn't last for long. Rufus decided he needed something to drink.  
  
With a feminine like grace he made his way over to the kitchen. First he grabbed a wineglass from the cupboard and quickly went over to a mini-bar. It was filled with a wide verity of wines all from different places and times, but nothing seemed to appeal to him. He rummaged clumsily through the selection of liquor, a few bottle hitting the floor and shattering instantly. After going through everything and finding nothing he pushes everything off the bar in a fit of anger. "What's wrong with you Rufus?!" he yelled at himself slamming his hands down on the wood. "You weren't always this hard to please! Anything would please you. What's so different now? Is it because you finally realized that your life isn't worth living?!"  
  
His limbs suddenly felt heavier then they were. They were pulling him down. His legs gave out and his body toppled to the floor. Rufus ran a hand through his bright blonde hair and let his fingers wrap around the silk, golden strands and let his head fall in defeat. Rufus Shinra, the president of Shinra Inc. had lost the battle for his own sanity, and he didn't feel even a little ashamed or disappointed about it. He was lonely, and that's what drove him insane. A dim black filled his vision and a high-pitched ring filled his ears. He let his thick eyelashes fall over his vibrant blue eyes, letting go of all consciousness and welcoming oblivion.   
  
  
  
The buzz of the busy environment of Shinra Inc. rang inside of his ears. The sound stung and made his stomach turn. Rufus felt like he was going to be sick. He had heard so many complaints already today and he had only been there an hour. There was always someone asking for some more money. There was always something he needed to fix or a paper he needed to sign. The life of a president was always so dull; so redundant. It hadn't always seemed this annoying dull before his father had died, but then it must have been different. He had a purpose to being there. He wanted to prove his father wrong, or find someway to annoy him. Now the only reason Rufus was there in that office was because his father left him the company and life would be even more flavorless without it.  
  
Rufus laid his head in his half sweat covered palms in frustration. He knew that any minute another employee would come in asking for something else, it was more frustrating know it was going to happen and waiting, then the actual experience was. It was ironic that the thing that Rufus wanted the most was some true affection from another, or rather actually any positive human contact would do and here he sat in his expensive desk set in his large office waiting for someone to enter the room and distract him from his thoughts, and yet none of those people would take his loneliness away. That thought made him laugh and his laughter soon became uncontrollable. He threw his head back and laughed at his own cruel fate. He is Rufus Shinra, the man who has everything, yet has nothing. His head fell and met the surface of his desk. His bouts of laughter began to fade and were replaced with helpless sobs. He had nothing he really cared for, and it was more painful then anything he had ever imagined.   
  
A loud creek from the door broke his silent sobs, Rufus' head jerking upwards to look at who entered. Before him stood a slender man with slicked back black hair that shimmed in the light, deep ebony eyes and a small dot in the middle of his forehead. The dot had always puzzled him it seemed so random. "President Shinra, Sir," the Turk began clearing his throat, "Would you like me to come back at a better time?"  
  
"No. Now is fine Tseng," Rufus whipped away his tears and left his desk. He pulled out a chair and offered for Tseng to sit down. The Turk gave him a suspicious look at first then graciously sat in the comfy leather chair. "What is it that you need from me?" he asked calmly as he sat down atop his desk.   
  
"Are you okay, Sir? You're not acting like yourself."   
  
"I'm fine," the president snapped. This was business and he wanted to keep his personal issues out of it. At the same time, a part of him wanted to reach out and wrap his arms around the Turk, telling him everything that was on his mind, everything that was bothering him. He longed for the warmth of Tseng's body close to him, not for the person themselves, but so he could let go of all the tension and want for affection that lived inside of him. "Please, just tell me whatever you want so I can give it to you," his tone came out inattentively suggestive. When realizing how rude he had sounded saying those things in such a tone, Rufus froze.  
  
Tseng, to Rufus' surprise, just smiled at him. His comment had amused him rather then insulted him. "If you need someone to keep your company, Sir, just say it," his expressionless face grew soft. He knew what it felt like to feel lonely, it wasn't always fun. The fact the Rufus was his employer and was hitting on him in a desperate attempt to find some affection didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Still, it was not his place to comply with such silly desires, at least not completely comply.   
  
The Turk leaned foreword and raised his hand to meet the president's hair. He let his fingers dangle through the soft strands, each one flowing over his skin like water. "You have beautiful hair, sir."  
  
"Thanks," Rufus whispered, swallowing hard. He was kind of nervous and Tseng's actions had caught him off guard, but it felt kind of nice to have the fingers run through his hair. Just the simplest sign of caring drove him mad. "But please don't call me sir." He let his eyes close and his head move into the simple touch he was being granted.   
  
After what seemed like forever his lips were covered by Tseng's. They were warm, and soft with a lingering taste of nutmeg as if he had just ate pumpkin pie. He let his body fall foreword and press up against the Turks, marveling at the slight orange spice scent that tickled his senses, and he felt his body go numb with delight. The Turk's hand had moved to back of Rufus' head, cupping it gently. All too soon it was over. Tseng's gentle had slipped away from the blonde hair, which fell off it like droplets of water, but the closeness stayed. His nutmeg lips where only inches away. Rufus wanted so much more then the simple kiss, he wanted to taste more of the nutmeg flavor. Most of all he wanted to be engulfed in a kiss and forget his loneliness and pathetic excuse for a life, just for a few more minutes.  
  
And still he didn't want to break the boundaries; he hadn't set them so he was not sure how far he could let all of this go. It killed him. Rufus wrapped his arms around the Turk, clinging desperately with his limp body as he buried his face into his neck. The orange-spice took over his senses and his body began to tingle as the numb feeling faded away. He felt the silky strands of the Turk's hair brush up against the back of his neck as he moved closer and loosely wrapped his arms around the blonde.   
  
"Will you kiss me again?" Rufus asked in wonderment, his voice filled with an extreme anxiety that was almost pathetic to hear. Tseng obeyed in spite of it. He let his fingers feel the soft fabric of Rufus' trench coat, his lips slightly parted and pressed firmly against the sweet ones of the boyish president before him. Tseng lifted him and put him up on the fancy desk, carefully brushing all of the paperwork aside. His arms were placed on both sides of Rufus so that his body towered over him. He ran his soft tongue against the smooth surface of the other's lower lips and was quickly rewarded by the parting from the upper one. He let his tongue slip in. Rufus' senses filled with a full round of the taste of nutmeg. All sense of reality slipped away from him there. His body tingled and his lips burned, but the kiss was good. It was harsh and cruel but still it was so soft. He lost himself within Tseng, and he wish he never had to find himself again.  
  
As soon as he got comfortable the Turk pulled away, Rufus making a slight pout of protest as he did so. "Sir, I believe we should get back to business". He could tell that Rufus wanted to speak again, but just as he was about to Tseng cut him off, "I enjoy your company, however sir, if you're going to feed your loneliness with someone inside Shinra Inc., I suggest you find another person to play your games." He sighed a little and shook his head, "But if you ever need a friend, I will be here for you, because even though all I gave you just now is all I'm willing to give, I still care."  
  
He lifted him self from the mess that was Rufus Shinra's desk and quickly straitened his hair and shirt. And as if nothing happened he sat down in the chair. "The reason I was here sir was to ask permission to go through with a new plan for the Turks to stop Cloud and his friends."  
  
Rufus sat up wide-eyed. His head was spinning and his ears where once again ringing. What he wanted was some affection, and that's what he had gotten. He thought it would be enough just to be in someone's arms for a few minutes. For just that moment forget about Shinra Inc., his loneliness and his life. Now that he had gotten a small release, it wasn't enough. His lips burned from the harsh kiss the Turk had given him, and his eyes stung from crying before he had entered the room. If possible, he felt even worse then before. Tseng rambled on about some plan, it sounded like distant static to Rufus. He was caught up in his own thoughts and the want for an everlasting sensation that would last more then just mere seconds. "How can you do it?" he found himself asking.  
  
"How can I do what, sir?"  
  
He sat behind he desk, his head hung low, staring at his own feet, "How can you continue on like nothing happened?"  
  
Tseng smiled warmly at the president, gently folding his arms over his lap, "Its simple, sir. It's my job. One does not mix business with pleasure and when the two do, whatever the circumstances, one must get themselves out as quickly get themselves out."   
  
The blonde head sank even lower, his feet where at the end of his desk and his eyes were practically covered by the top of it. "Even so Tseng," he began unsure of what he was saying, "it doesn't seem right to have a person pressed up against the top of their desk as you kiss them one second, then talking about a plan for capturing the companies enemies then next as if they were nothing more then your boss. Am I supposed to feel good about that?"  
  
"Look, sir," Tseng said firmly, his voice lined with annoyance so thick you could almost see it, "I obliged your silly desire and need for someone to show you affection, because your are my boss and for no other reasons. I do not have any affection for you outside of those that I am allowed. You are my boss, and I am the leader of the Turks, the group you run. Our relationship will remain strictly profession inside of the Shinra offices and on business affairs. Yet I am still willing to offer, that outside of work if you ever need a friend, a shoulder to lean on when you have no one else, I will be there. I know you are used to getting whatever you want from your father, but if you want to be with a person, it takes a lot more then a title to get their heart. I suggest that you find someone that you can actually care for and not just the next warm body to take advantage of." With that statement Tseng got up from the chair and headed for the door, "I'll talk to you about the issue with the Turks tomorrow, sir. Have a nice day."   
  
The large door to the office slammed shut. Rufus' head pounded loudly inside his ears. He needed something to break or throw. Or maybe even a pillow that he could scream into, but as he looked around the office he found nothing. The only thing he could find was an old mug leftover from before his father died. He wrapped his boyish and fragile fingers around the cold porcelain and squeezed, letting all of his frustrations get pushed on the delicate mug. It shattered underneath the pressure. The shards implanted themselves in his hands. They where instantly covered with blood. Rufus looked at them with an expressionless gaze and calmly let the blood roll of his skin. It slid down his wrists in small trickles and stained the top of his white coat. The pattern it made entranced him, it was like some unseen pattern for his life. The shock of it frightened him, and soon his met unconsciousness as his body hit the floor.   
  
  
  
So selfish; so spoiled. The thoughts filled his mind as a dim light from a lamp near Rufus' bed filled the room. He was in his apartment, clothed in his nightwear, and tucked neatly into to bed. It was just as he woke up every other day. It scared him to wake there, because it hadn't been where he had fallen asleep. He had fainted in his office, clothed in his regular white suit and white trench coat, now he was wearing a white silk pajama set with the shirt unbuttoned. He hadn't even turned on the lamp.   
  
Rufus looked towards the lamp to find the red haired Turk, Reno smiling sheepishly at him. He had a half-smoked cigarette hanging off the corner of his mouth; his suit was untidy with only two buttons actually done. Yet his hair would have to be what Rufus thought was the worst part about him. Part of it was back in a ponytail hanging lazily over his shoulder, the rest was spiked and sticking out in every direction.  
  
"There's no smoking in here Turk," Rufus snapped pulling the cigarette out of Reno's mouth. The redhead didn't seem to be phased by it. He just lazily pulled out a pack tapped it against the palm of his hand, pulled another out and lit it. Rufus repeated his actions three more times, until he decided it was best to just let him smoke. It would take a lot less effort then trying to get him to waist all of the cigarettes in the package, and he didn't know exactly how many packs he actually had. "What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Tseng told me you were a mess," Reno grinned to himself, "so I decided to make sure you were alright, and take care of you if you needed some help. But when I found you, you were a lot worse then what Tseng had said. You had passed out, probably from blood loss since you had shard of porcelain jabbed into your hands and wrists, and I couldn't just leave you there. You're my boss after all, and it's my job as a Turk to carry out orders and do what's best for the company." He took a long puff of his cigarette then continued, "Letting you lie there in a puddle of your own blood doesn't exactly fall under that category."   
  
The blonde let his head fall, "So you did it because I pay you to protect me?"  
  
Reno blinked for a second then smiled again, "That and, what kind of person would that make me if I left you there to die?"  
  
Rufus felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Reno wasn't exactly the best with words, but he seemed to say things from the heart. It was nice to hear someone actually was decent enough to help him instead of just tricking him as Tseng did. "So you did it because it's your job and you're human? There are no personal reasons?" he requested with a little tint of want to hear that there was more to it then he wanted to show.  
  
"I don't know you well enough to have any," the redhead replied, finishing his cigarette then casually flicking the butt to the other side of the room.   
  
Silence filled the room. Rufus pondered what to say next as Reno carelessly lit another cigarette. He seemed to be completely oblivious to anything that went on around him. He just kept to himself and only spoke when he felt the need to, which he could already tell was quite often. He didn't worry about anything or think about how lonely he was, if he is indeed lonely. He was just content with his cigarette, and very likely, his life. Reno was a very simple man.  
  
Finally Rufus spoke, "Why don't you stay here for a while?" He was only half sure of what he was asking, but he could already tell that he was going to like Reno and he almost did even now. A small spark had flickered deep down inside of him.  
  
Dumbstruck Reno blinked, his hand scratching the back of his head in a clueless fashion and the cigarette barely sticking to the tip of his mouth. "Stay here, with you?" He asked even though it was a rather obvious answer. "I don't know, I'm not exactly the best person to keep you company." He rubbed the back of his head again, trying to find the words, "I'm lazy, and a slob, not to mention a drunk and rude. It's been hard enough to keep up this nice guy act for the short time you've been awake. I just don't think you'd enjoy me being around all the time."  
  
It wasn't very long before Rufus found himself laughing; it felt good to laugh. For once he was doing it out of sheer amusement instead of laughing at the cruel life fate had handed him. "I believe I like you already, Reno."   
  
After a few more moments of laughter, Rufus finally calmed down. His cheeks where a slight pink and his face ached, it really had been too long since he was able to laugh like so haphazardly. With any luck having Reno around would prove to be most interesting, and hopefully filled with laughter.  
  
"Hey Reno?" Rufus asked, finally shocked at the casual tone he had been using this whole time.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take me somewhere outside of Midgar," he stated dully. He hadn't expected himself to say that. Never once had he though of leaving Midgar for anyplace but Costa del Sol. Leaving his apartment and the high-class life, maybe, but never actually leaving Midgar. The idea had always seemed so far fetched; he didn't even consider it before.   
  
"Where would you like to go?" Reno asked giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Anywhere so out of reach, that Midgar is unheard of."  
  
The redhead Turk blinked for a second, "I don't believe I've ever heard of a place like that before, Rufie. I'm sorry."  
  
Rufus smiled at the name. "Rufie," the name gave him the urge to laugh. It made him feel almost as a kid. All everyone ever called him was "Mr. President", "President Shinra" or his favorite, just plain "Sir". Everyone around him always treated him like a title, nothing more. The feeling that someone actually cared enough to make a nickname for him was comforting. "Then make one," he finally said.  
  
"Just give me some time," Reno smirked, "I'll see what I can do."  
  
Again there was silence. Rufus fell once again deep into his own head. His thoughts always seemed to get the better of him; which was understandable, seeing how he spent most of his time alone. Sometimes he even felt that his thoughts were not even thoughts at all, but voices in which he had created in the actuality of him being unaccompanied through his days. Several times he had begun to speak again then he would look at the Turk and be back at a loss of words. There was something about him that puzzled him. How could someone be so simple, yet so complicated at the same time? It gave him a rather charming appeal. At least, it did for Rufus.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Reno asked, which Rufus was very thankful for. Another second of silence and it would've driven him insane; more so then already, that is.   
  
The blonde gave a quick nod, "A little. Will you be making it?"  
  
"I could try."  
  
"Can it be trusted?"  
  
The Turk laughed and shook his head, "Probably not." He gave Rufus a quick wink, "I burn toast, but if you get dressed I'll take you out."   
  
Rufus got out of bed and headed over to his closet. "Are you going to leave or are you going to stand there and watch?" he asked the Turk teasingly.  
  
"I prefer to watch," Reno snickered slightly. The blonde shot him a quick glare that made his skin crawl, "Okay, okay, I'll leave. Just don't wear anything white or bright colored, it'll make you stand out too much."  
  
"But dark colors make me look small and girly."  
  
"You look that like that anyways," Again Reno snickered to himself and was cut off but a harsh glare from Rufus.   
  
  
  
Reno waited outside the bedroom door for what seemed like forever. He had already gone through his pack of cigarettes and was now pacing back and forth impatiently. His eyes kept wandering over to the clock and back to the door in some unplanned patterned. "How long does it take that guy to get ready?" he asked himself with a slight huff of annoyance. The marks from his shoes had implanted a thick line wherever they stepped. He hadn't heard any water running, glass breaking or even the thump of a body hitting the floor, unless it had happened while he was contently smoking a whole pack of cigarettes. It was a big apartment, and his room was almost the same size of the living room, so the sounds could probably go unnoticed. So Reno decided to check to make sure that nothing had gone wrong.   
  
Very carefully he opened the door but only enough to be able to peak in and look about. He pressed his face against the side of the door and peaked inside the room. There was no sign of anything broken, nor was there of Rufus passing out again. The blonde didn't even appear to be in the room at all, but there was a black trench coat, black pants and a white t-shirt folded neatly upon the bed. He sighed heavily and let his back rest upon the doorframe. It was quite uncomfortable for the corners of it where jammed into his back as he let his body sink to the floor. His legs where spread out in front of him and his arms were hanging lazily at his side. The Turk let his head hang back and rest painfully upon the wood, listening carefully for some sound of activity.  
  
Silence. That was all he heard for a few more minutes then there was what sounded like a door opening. Reno pushed the door open a little more to be able to look inside the room without having to move. Rufus had just come out of the bathroom. A thin white bathrobe hung off of his slender body. Reno's eyes followed his feet as they made their way over to the pile of clothing on the bed. The blonde turned around slightly and dropped the robe.   
  
Teal-blue eyes fell over the figure. It was very girly. He had a long waist and medium length legs and arms; his body was strait for the most part but curved at the hips and had slender shoulders. The soft white skin had an almost luminous glow that gave Reno the urge to reach out and touch it. His mind wandered and he began to wonder what the flesh would feel like underneath his fingers. He closed his eyes and let images of him touching the soft skin flood his vision. The warmth beneath his fingertips felt almost real. The sensation was so close to reality but it still felt like a dream.  
  
"Reno!" Rufus' voice called to him, causing him to jump upwards. His teal eyes gazed up at the blonde's face that was tinted a deep red. He could almost swear that he was going to say, "You watched me…" but he didn't saying another thing.  
  
"I'm sorry," the Turk whispered pulling himself up from the floor. His eyes fixed on his own feet. He felt like such an ass.  
  
The blonde shook his head and muttered quietly, "Don't be. I'm flattered." He paused for a second, letting the blush fade from his cheeks, "Are you ready to go?" He gave the Turk a warm smile. Reno just simply nodded, still feeling a bit ashamed of his actions.   
  
They decided it wouldn't be a good idea to take one of Rufus' cars into the Slums; it would like asking for someone to mug them. Instead they walked. It was an awkward walk for Rufus, far too peaceful for his taste. He was, so far, enjoying the redhead's company too much to walk in silence, but for now he thought best that he didn't try to pry words out of him. So he kept silent the whole time.   
  
When they came to an old run down dinner, though it looked in better shape then most places in the slums, both sat down calmly and awaited the waiter. Each quickly ordered their plate and didn't speak another word. The whole thing was beginning to pry at Rufus' patience. He had managed to keep himself together tonight, for the most part, and has yet to have another one of his recent freak-outs. Silently he prayed for something to happen; something that would get Reno out of his own head.  
  
Rufus felt out of place at the small dinner; it seemed more like a bar then a dinner but that's what they called in anyways. He would've felt more comfortable of it the redhead Turk hadn't spent the whole time silently picking at his food with a fork. At most he had only seen him take a few bites of it. Every time he went to say something to get Reno to speak, he'd notice the vacant expression and all words would fail him. He knew exactly why he was acting so silent, but he didn't really understand why it was bothering him so much. Rufus didn't mind being watched a bit. In fact, he enjoyed it.  
  
"Maybe going out was a bad idea," the blonde suggested dropping his silver wear one the almost empty plate with a loud clash. "You're obviously not in the mood to be out, so why don't we get something to put this in and eat it back at my apartment?"  
  
No response came from the Turk; he just gave Rufus a silent glance that clearly told the blonde to do whatever he felt like then looked back at his food. "You're not going to act like this all night, are you?" Rufus asked feeling the bitter taste of defeat even though the Turk hadn't said anything yet. All of his efforts so far had failed to cheer the man up, so he believed that nothing would. He began to lose hope of even getting an answer from that after a few more moments of silence. In a last attempt to get the Turk to say something, Rufus reached outward with his hand and rested it gently enough atop of the other's just so their skin was barely touching. With his thumb he began to slowly rub the rough flesh on the back of Reno's hand, his sapphire eyes begging him to speak.   
  
Reno looked of at the blonde, his expression still some-what vacant and forced a smile, "I guess staying silent all night wouldn't exactly be the best idea, would it?" His smile became softer as he received a silent 'thank you' from sapphire eyes. "Shall we be going then?"  
  
"What about the food?" the blonde asked looking at the barely touched plate before Reno.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm not really hungry anyways," His words were still a bit reluctant. He wrapped his fingers around the slender hand that still rested atop of his own and gave it a light squeeze.   
  
They had paid and left in a hurry, which made Rufus very glad, that place made his skin crawl. It was raining lightly outside now. So lightly, that you could barely see the droplets fall from the sky. They walked slowly through the slums this time, most of which was Reno's fault. He constantly found himself staring at the blonde; the drops of rain had given his golden hair more of a luminous glow then normal. It practically sparkled. Words were still unheard, but this time the hush that fell over them was more comforting then torturous.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" the blonde requested the knowledge, wanting to start up a conversation but letting his curiosity get the better of him.   
  
"Three days, four hours and twelve minutes," the Turk calming stated, "I counted from when I found you, so it was probably a lot longer."  
  
"You counted?" Rufus' sapphire eyes blinked closed several times, "So you where by my side the whole time?"  
  
The Turk nodded quickly sticking his hand in his pocket to see if he had an extra pack of cigarettes. The nicotine fits where finally starting to get to him. "I stayed as much as I could, and regretted it when I had to leave. Even if only to use the bathroom." He smiled brightly as he came across a pack of cigarettes, in which is pulled out of his pocket. "One left," he said to himself pulling the lone cigarette out of the pack and getting ready to light it.  
  
After being lit, it was quickly snatched from his lips. "Thank you," the blonde said smiling modestly and taking a small puff from the cigarette. He never really liked to smoke, but rather this time he did it for the indirect kiss.  
  
Rufus handed the cigarette back to the Turk was face was distorted with confusion. "I didn't know you liked to smoke," Reno stated coyly.   
  
"I don't."  
  
The statement puzzled Reno. He wasn't sure what he meant. The tone he had used was rather blank and emotionless. He didn't know if he was joking or suggesting something more. After a while he just sighed to himself and decided not to speak the rest of the way to the apartment.   
  
The blonde opened the door to his apartment, feeling very glad to be home. He entered the room and sat down on the couch with his legs curled under and his arms neatly rested at his sides. Reno followed behind him, but didn't sit down. "I think I'm going to hit the sack if you don't mind that is," he stated quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"You can sleep in my bed if you like," Rufus stated motioning his hand over to his luxurious bedroom.   
  
"I'd rather not," Reno, replied calmly, "It would feel odd to sleep in the big bed while you slept on the couch. I prefer it anyways."  
  
"Whoever said I would be sleeping on the couch?" Rufus asked in a rather suggestive manner. He smiled to himself when he saw the Turk's cheeks turn the same color as his vibrant red hair. "Just kidding," he added quickly in an attempt not to laugh. "I just hope you don't mind if I stay up and read a bit."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Rufus absent-mindedly read his book; his sapphire eyes where continuously scanning over the small black print, but his mind wouldn't make out the words. All of them seemed to blur together and somehow form a picture of Reno. He smiled and ran his thumb over the fake image of the Turk then glanced over at his sleeping form. It had been a few hours since he stopped moving around to find a comfortable position, surely by now he would be in a deep sleep.   
  
The blonde set his book down on the side of the couch and tiptoed over to the redheaded sleeping form as carefully as possible. There he knelt down before him, staring contently at the man's angelic face. "So sweet…" he mused aloud softly to himself, "so unlike what everyone has said about you. Reno, they all say you're the toughest and rudest of the Turks. They're all wrong; it's all just an act and that is why I like you best."  
  
Without thinking he leaned in and pressed his lips against the Turk's tenderly. They were nothing like Tseng's. They where chapped and rough and you could taste the cigarettes on them and even a little bit of alcohol. He pulled away and touched his own lips lightly. They didn't hurt, but they had a small sting of electricity running through them, a kind of tingling sensation. Rufus smiled quietly to himself, "So much better then nutmeg." With that, he left for bed.  
  
  
  
Ending notes: That's the end of Part One. The title of the fic will make a lot more sense later. Please tell me what you think so far. 


	2. Sweetly Spoiled Chocolate Delight

When It Rains  
Rated: R  
Warnings: contains male x male themes and mild violence.   
Disclaimer: I still own nothing more then my own writing.  
  
Part Two: Sweetly Spoiled Chocolate Delight  
  
Time seemed to be flying faster then either of them realized. Neither knew exactly how much time had passed since that night, but now Tseng was dead and forces called weapons where terrorizing the world. With Tseng gone, Reno was now the one paying the oh-so-often visits to President Shinra's office for Turk's business. No one ever realized how often Reno actually did pay Rufus a visit. Most still didn't even know they had even done more then heard each others names. They used this time in the office to subtly flirt, make jokes and on rare occasions actually discuss something having to do with business affairs. Though it never occurred to either one the others true feelings about each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
A bittersweet scent of hot chocolate filled the air of the large apartment of Rufus Shinra. It wrapped its sugary scent seductively around the two bodies that currently occupied it. One of which was currently tucked away under the white satin comforter of his bed. The blonde had been up all night tossing and turning as the bitter taste loneliness took its toll on him once again. He had the desire to get out of bed and wake the Turk, but his fear of rejection was far greater then that of his desire. Because of this he had spent all night in what usually was a warm sanctuary for him in the harsh cold of solitude.   
  
The other was in the kitchen. The counters where overflowing with pots and pans. On the stove were the sizzling sound of bacon and the sweet scents of pancakes baking and milk heating. The two scents combined with the tantalizing smell of crushed chocolate were flowing throughout the space. Reno was trying his best to make a delicious breakfast before Rufus could wake up. So far his attempts seemed mostly successful. All he really had left to do was a few more pancakes and mixing the crushed chocolate in with the milk and breakfast would be ready. He just hoped he wouldn't be waiting too long before the young president awoke.  
  
Most of his reasons for waking up and making this large breakfast where unclear to him, but there was thing he did know. Late at night for quite some time now, for a few moments he could almost swear he smelt vanilla blossoms right under his nose and the faint warmth of breath right atop his lips. He had figured it was a dream. Still the vanilla impression stuck with him and gave him a warm feeling inside in which he decided that it would be delightful for Rufus to wake up to a home cooked meal.   
  
Minutes passed and the meal was done and soon set out upon a table. Before waiting and letting the food get cold Reno decided to check to see if Rufus had awoken and was just hiding away in his room. He knocked on the door then awaited an answer but only received silence. He turned the golden metal doorknob and opened it only enough to look in. There on the bed was Rufus Shinra, asleep. His body was tucked into a small ball with his head on the mattress rather then the pillows and the white satin comforter was bunched up over his waist and upper part of his legs.  
  
Reno grinned slightly looking over the sleeping form. "Adorable," he thought to himself, "even in his sleep." He noted mentally the content smile across the blonde's lips and hushed the urge to laugh. "I wonder what he's dreaming about… Maybe I can ask him later." He reached his hands out and shook the blonde's body gently. "Rufus," he whispered, "Wake up, breakfast is reading."  
  
Rufus grunted softly, still wanting to sleep. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, which made Reno laugh. He never thought that President Rufus Shinra would be so lazy. "What's so funny?" he asked pulling the pillow over his head to help dull the sharp laughter that filled his only half-working ears.  
  
"I just never imaged you sleeping in," the redhead commented with a smile, pulling the pillow away from the blonde. He grunted again reaching to get the pillow but failed and decided to grab the one next to him. Nothing could prepare Reno for what happened next. The overly large pillow that Rufus had picked up soon hit his face and sent him tumbling backwards.  
  
"N-no fair…" he said with a slight pout. He rubbed the spot the pillow had hit, glaring slightly at Rufus who now had his tongue sticking out in an adorable, childish manner. "You know you're going to pay for that later, don't you?" The Turk declared with a rather large and devious grin stretched across his lips.   
  
"I know," Rufus said, smiling brightly. He could wake up like this every morning. In many was he wish he could, but he knew with his luck, something this good wouldn't last for him. He was lost in thought when his arm was tugged on and he was pulled out of bed.  
  
"Come on," Reno exclaimed, "We better eat breakfast before it gets cold!" He tugged on the blonde's arm again, but he wouldn't budge. "What's the matter? Are you going to come or not?"  
  
"Did you make it?" he asked with a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
The Turk blinked slightly, remember what he had said the day before, "Yeah but I don't think you have anything to worry about. I was only joking about the burning toast thing."  
  
Small hands grasped lightly onto the cloth of Reno's shirt causing heat to rush to his cheeks slightly. "I'll eat it on one condition," Rufus said pulling himself closer until his lips where only inches away from the Turks, "Kiss me." At that the Turk's eyes went wide and he was about to comply when he heard Rufus say "Just kidding." Then he pulled away.   
  
Rufus had soon exited the room and was no doubt sitting at the table waiting for him to join. The redhead clasped a hand over his mouth, his teal eyes staring off thoughtfully. "Why did he have to say 'just kidding'?" he inquired to himself aloud. His eyes closed and his head tilted back, wondering what it would be like to kiss the blonde.   
  
It would be like a dream come true for him. He had admired Rufus Shinra from afar for quite some time now. It mad the past few days where kind of like some strange fantasy to him. He pinched himself hard to make sure he was still awake, and with a yelp of pain he decided that he really was.   
  
Finally he decided it was time to leave. He pushed himself up from the spot on the ground and left through the door Rufus had left open. The blonde sat at the table, his hands folded carefully in his lap like normal. It made Reno wonder how someone could be so perfect and imperfect at the same time. But that was probably why he had admired him for so long. Rufus was, flawed perfection.   
  
He took his place at the already set and served table; he had made sure everything was perfect before waking Rufus up. "You could've started without me," he said flatly, yet still kind of flushed from being so close inside the bedroom.  
  
The blonde smiled, and it made Reno's heart race all over again, "That wouldn't be polite, now would it?"  
  
"Since when where you polite?" he heard the Turk tease and couldn't help but laugh out loud to himself.  
  
"I guess I really never have been," he admitted, "unless it was meant to be cruel or I had no other choice."  
  
Reno smirked slightly, filling his mouth with a bit of pancakes. They weren't the best, but he was quite impressed that he could actually make something that tasted decent. "I guess I should keep my guard up then," He spoke with a barely visible smile across his lips.  
  
For a few moments, the blonde sat silently with an amused half-smile placed upon his features. "You should've had it up already," Rufus stated flatly in spite of his current attraction to the Turk. He knew he hadn't been himself lately, though he blamed it first on the lack of warm bodies and second on blood loss. Maybe now that someone was actually showing him some affection he could get back to being his normal, cold hearted and spoiled self. But still he knew if it wasn't for Reno he'd more then likely be dead right now. His comment before made him finally realize exactly how differently he had been acting before. "I am very grateful for you saving me, Turk," he said, his voice still holding it's flat tone which made him seem distant and cruel. It felt good to be his normal self again, "However, if you think the kindness I've been showing you is out of gratitude, you're wrong. I don't feel that I owe you anything."  
  
All the muscles tightened in Reno's stomach. He was severely shocked by Rufus' sudden change in attitude. It was like he had a split personality. Just seconds ago he was kind and sweet, and now he was the Rufus Shinra that he heard people talking about. Spoiled and selfish, not worrying about how others may feel or may react to his actions. The whole thought was rather frightening to him, really. He swallowed hard, wondering what exactly he could say. Finally he was getting a taste of the personality that made people hate Rufus; even fear him.   
  
"I..." the redhead finally began to speak but his words fell out of his mouth and flat onto the floor before they could even be heard. He hadn't expected to get so hurt when he finally got his chance to witness the true side of the blonde, but he did. His heart stung faintly, part of him had wanted everything that people said about him to be wrong. So much for that. "W-why do you even...bother keeping...m-me around then?" the words where hard for him to say, truly he wasn't even sure he wanted to know why. It was probably more for Rufus' own sick amusement then anything.  
  
Rufus let out a small chuckle of amusement, he truly was finding Reno's reaction much more enjoyable then he should. "It's simple really," he stated in a very matter-of-fact tone that made the redhead Turk cringe, "I find you attractive." He said the words so they were as blunt as he could possible make them. Each word flowing of the tip of his tongue in a blunt and foreword manner. He didn't know why he hadn't just acted like this before, it had been obvious that Reno was attracted to him. He did watch him undress, after all.  
  
It seemed as if every drop of blood in the Turks body rushed to his cheeks, for he was now almost the exact shade of his hair. Again Rufus laughed loudly, it was far too amusing to not. He could tell that Reno was having another silent struggle for words from the look on his face. Who could blame him though, Rufus' personality had just pulled a complete turn around on him, much to his dismay. Without much thought Rufus decided to end his search for words and lifted himself up from the seat.   
  
The food Reno had spent most of the morning making was left at the table barely touched, and more then likely cold at this point. Rufus had another sweet taste in mind, something far better then food. He made his way to the other side of the room where the redhead sat still lost inside his own head with a confused look on his face. Reno lifted his head and let his teal eyes meet those large sapphire ones to find that they where no longer soft and warm like the day before but painfully cold, like ice. They where still very enjoyable to him.   
  
Teal eyes never faltered from the others as the blonde made his way closer stopping in front of him, placing a hand on each one of his shoulders. The situation was rather confusing, it didn't seem like it was happening at all, but before he knew it the soft lips of Rufus Shinra where placed upon his own. All thoughts abandoned him there as he melted into the kiss; slowly beginning to return it as his onyx lashes covered his teal eyes. It was a rough kiss, more for making Reno insane then anything else. He could hear his heart pounding inside of his head as his hand naturally went up letting his fingers run through the smooth blonde locks of hair.   
  
A wet tongue rolled over his dry lips and Reno parted them instantly letting it gain full access to his mouth. A moan rumbling deep inside of his throat as he felt it enter with great force, in which he returned with equal passion. He let his hand travel down away from the silk blonde strands, moving teasingly along the flesh of the boys neck and traveling further down his chest until he reached his hip. Quickly his hand grasped the frail form, pulling him on top of his body so he was sitting on his lap.   
  
Reno couldn't help but smirk when he felt the blonde gasp into his mouth, and the smirk only rose a small man from the boy. Not that Reno was complaining, though he was rather enjoying the blonde's kindness before hand, this side of him wasn't all bad. He had more chances with him then with the quiet one since he would feel less like he was taking advantage of him.  
  
Far too soon for Rufus' taste, Reno pulled away. His teal eyes looking back into the sapphire ones as the blonde let out a small whimper of protest. Still he returned the heated gaze, desperately wanting to kiss the redhead again. The desire was almost too much for him to handle. Scratch that, it was too much for him to handle. Just as he was about to lean in his lips where met again in an even more passionate kiss then before. Rufus could feel his body being lifted upward as Reno emerged from his chair, breaking the kiss again. Using his free arm he knocked all the plates and dishes off of that half of the table. Lifting the frail blonde up again and laying him upon the table.  
  
Soon a fiery kiss was placed on a small patch of flesh showing on Rufus' chest. It was followed by man more and the slight nip of teeth against his skin as Reno moved along his fine neck up to his jaw. They lingered there for minute, a fire filled tongue teasing the skin causing the blonde's body to tremble. As the Turk's cigarette and alcohol flavored lips caught his own again, Rufus began to get that strange dizzy feeling that he always got before he would pass out. His fingers clutched pathetically onto the collar of Reno's shirt. His ability to return the redhead's kiss was beginning to become nonexistent. It must have been the emotions surging through his body, it was quite overwhelming. This seemed to be happening to him a lot lately; though only when he had a rush of any sort of emotion.  
  
Slowly Rufus pulled away, letting his head rest upon the now heated table; thick lashes falling over his sapphire eyes. He chuckled to himself quietly, using the last little bit of strength he had, "Hello again oblivion." The corners of his lips tugged into a slight smirk as his arm fell to his side along with his consciousness.   
  
The Turk blinked at the blonde's sudden loss consciousness, "I must have exhausted him." He smiled slightly using his hand to push away some of the sweat damped blonde strands of hair from his face. "I guess I should be getting to work before Elena kills me anyways." He gathered the fainted figure into his arms and walked him over to the couch, laying him there.   
  
"I'll be back later tonight," Reno said with his famous half-smirk, "and I'll be sure to miss my daily visits to your office." He laughed slightly and left through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Most of the time at work Reno spent looking off in a daze. In the back round, Elena was rambling on like she normally did on how they should be going after Cloud and the others instead of sitting at Shinra Inc. doing nothing all the time. No one seemed to be listening to her, especially Reno. He was absentmindedly chewing on a pen, his arms folded across the table and used to support his head, and his gaze fixed at God knows what. He had been staring off in that direction for hours now day dreaming about Rufus.  
  
Rude was playing what Elena assumed to be some deformed version of Go Fish with Scarlet and Reeve. Each player had to pick a card in one of the other players hands, if it wasn't a card they needed then they had to get a card from the "pond". If they did get a card they needed and set down a pair, then would get to choose another card. It all seemed very simple, but in fact there was a large set of combinations that you could make in order to win. It was quite obvious that Rude, Reeve and Scarlet where the only ones that would ever understand how to play this game. It was very clear that Reeve wasn't enjoying himself too much between Scarlet's constant bragging about winning and Rude's lack of speech, but both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves very much.   
  
It was very out of the ordinary for all of them to be acting like this. With Rufus Shinra out of work today, there was no one around to bark orders at them so they all decided to enjoy their day without him. Though this day was less then pleasant for a certain redheaded Turk and Elena.   
  
At this point the blonde girl was getting quite fed up with the way everyone was acting that Reeve swore he could see steam coming from the top of her head. Scarlet grabbed a card from Rude's hand, completely unaware of the fact that Elena was about to combust. A large grin that clearly said "I'm perfect and you're not" spread across her face. She slapped two aces, two queens, two kings and two jacks. "I win!" She squealed as loud as she possibly could making Reeve giving her a very annoyed look.  
  
Reeve looked down at the combination of cards Scarlet had laid out on the table. "You know this game doesn't make any sense. It's like go fish, old maid and poker all mixed into one game."  
  
Everyone in the room except Scarlet cringed at the terrifying laugh that escaped the blondes lips, "That's precisely what it is my dear. I made the game up myself."   
  
"No wonder it doesn't make any sense," Reeve mumbled under his breath, hoping Scarlet wouldn't hear. He could stand another second of any sound coming from her, least of all whining. That was her ear shattering specialty. He sighed a little and looked over at Elena for a second. She had gone completely beet red with anger, though he really didn't understand why. His gaze followed her line of vision and his eyes fell up on the red-haired Turk. He had fallen asleep, more likely then it was caused by actually paying a small amount attention to Elena's rant, and now had drool trickling down the side of his face and onto the desk. The site was actually a rather funny one to see; Reeve couldn't help but laugh, though it only made Elena more angry.  
  
She slammed her hands down as hard as she could without breaking the table in front of Reno's face. "RENO!" she screamed, which caused the Turk to jolt upright in his chair and almost fall out of it in the process. "What do you think you're doing falling asleep at work like that?! And while I was talking! It's worse then those three playing that annoyingly idiotic game of cards all day!"  
  
"If all you're going do is yell, can't you let me go back to sleep for a few minutes?" Reno asked in a very annoyed manner, completely ignoring everything that Elena had yelled, "I was having a really good dream." He yawned, stretching his arms outwards, but he fell asleep again mid stretch.  
  
Elena's eyebrows twitched a little when she saw him fall right back to sleep, dismissing everything that she had just said without a worry. She was about to yell at him again when she was interrupted by the voice of the other blonde woman. "Elena, dear, just leave him alone," Scarlet said with a slight smirk, "He looks very tired, and besides, why would you waist all of your time bickering at the worthless mutt when you could be playing cards with me." Her smirk widened a great deal at her own self flattery as she motioned Elena to sit down in the chair next to her, "Come on, play at least one game. It's good for you to relax every once in a while."  
  
The blonde Turk blinked for a moment, and sat down. "Fine I'll play," she muttered in an uninterested voice.  
  
Scarlet proceeded to hand the cards out to everyone, passing them around the table in a very skilled matter. Naturally, she went first, choosing her card from Elena and frowning deeply when she had to choose a card from the "pond". After her went Reeve, then Rude, then Elena, everyone once in a while the four would drop pairs of cards down onto the table if it wasn't what their where going for. They carried on like this for what seemed to be hours until a loud squeak escaped from Elena's lips. She threw down her cards and grin devilishly, "A double royal flush!"  
  
The other three looked down at the cards in disbelief, but there it was, a Royal flush in hearts, and another one in spades. It was completely unbelievable. Reeve threw his cards down onto the table and let out a large sigh of defeat. That was the second time he had lost to a blonde haired ditz today. Rude just shrugged, not really caring if he won or lost, he was just bored out of his mind. Scarlet grinned and gave Elena a pat on the back, "Good job! You're a natural at this!" she exclaimed happily, "Anyone up for another game."  
  
A groan came from Reeve's lips. He really didn't want to play another hand of that ridiculous game, but knowing Scarlet he would be forced to do so anyways. He was about to open his mouth to protest when he heard a faint mumbling from Reno. Half of curiosity and half as a natural reaction, he looked over at the sleeping Turk, and surely enough he was talking in his sleep. "What do you think he's saying?"   
  
The blonde woman scooted her seat towards the sleeping form, leaning her ear into hear. Her cheeks turned as bright as her dress when she heard what he said, though it was more out of shock then anything else. Reeve and Elena gave her impatient looks. "Well, what did he say?" the blonde Turk asked, quite confused by the look on Elena's face.  
  
"He said 'Rufus I love you, kiss me again.'"   
  
  
  
  
  
Finally Reno was able to go home, he didn't think he could stand another second of being locked up in Shinra Inc. He had slept for a few more hours after Elena had yelled at him, and woke up to find everyone giving him various odd looks. He really didn't understand what was going on, and no one would tell him. Not even Scarlet! He thought that at least she of all people would like to blab about something he did. He did, after all, basically give her an open chance to insult him. When he asked her, all she did was turn red and make up an excuse to go to the bathroom.   
  
He was very glad to be home. All he wanted to do was spend time with the blonde haired boy. He didn't even really care what they did, even though he did have a few things in mind. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he thought about the heated kisses he had shared with Rufus at breakfast. "If only breakfast could be that good everyday," he said hopefully aloud to himself as he opened the door to the apartment.   
  
There on the couch sat Rufus Shinra, his nose stuck in one of his books and his legs crossed in a very feminine manner. "Hello!" Reno greeted waving slightly at the blonde. He was welcomed home by the normal warm sapphire eyes. It was clearly obvious that Rufus was in a more caring and gentle mood then he had been earlier.   
  
The redhead made his way over to the couch and plopped down on the seat next to the blonde. He waited for him to set his book down so he could move closer to him. He let his head rest on the soft fabric of the white trench coat, his body melting into the warmth of Rufus' body. "I missed you all day at work," Reno said with a half saddened tone.  
  
A smile found it's way to Rufus' lips. He gently wrapped his arms around the form of the red-haired Turk, "I missed you too." Gently he brushed aside a few of the red locks of hair that where in Reno's eyes, looking deeply into the teal pool that was them. "You still have to take me away from Midgar," he reminded with a small smile, still completely lost in the teal haven.  
  
"I'll take you soon, don't worry," Reno whispered back, staring into the pair of sapphire eyes before him.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When it rains."  
  
  
  
  
End Notes: I thought it would be interesting to give Rufus a split personality, plus it was a way to explain exactly why he was so out of character before. Hai, the things being lonely can do to you. It really isn't all too pleasant. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this part, and I'm very sorry for taking so long for posting this! I'll try not to take as long with the third part. Though I hate to disappoint you, I forgot to mention before, this section takes place just days before Sapphire's attack on Midgar. n_n; 


End file.
